


Stargazing

by wayfindering



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Camping, Childhood Memories, Constellations, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Paopu Fruit, Romance, Romantic Fluff, S'mores, Short, Soriku - Freeform, Stargazing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's fluffy okay, there might be more words in the tags than the actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfindering/pseuds/wayfindering
Summary: "What's the point of soriku if they don't go camping, make/eat s'mores, and then star gaze?"





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zonela358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonela358/gifts).

> Cleaned up from the twitter thread where it came into being, also I didn't want to lose it in the backlog of social media.

"That one's the pirate captain!" Riku remembered Sora saying as he pointed to a random spot in the sky, then another. "That one's just called Francis and he was the god of ducks because nan told me ducks don't get a god and I think she's wrong! Oh, oh, and that one is the paopu tree, Riku!"

"What?" he'd asked, dutifully.

"Yeah! And sometimes a bright star shines inside it and that's a paopu. You can't eat it though."

"I think the stars would know what you meant." Riku had sounded confident to make sure Sora wasn't sad.

"You think? Cool!" Sora had grabbed his hand, then, and wiggled closer. He was always squirming around in the sand, excited to name new constellations. "Well, over there is the biggest dog, he saved the world once."

"Oh yeah?" Riku had said, finally questioning Sora's silliness. "How did a dog save the world?"

"With his teeth!" Sora had giggled like it was obvious and Riku had laughed with him because it made him happy to see Sora so happy.

It still did, which is why they'd gone camping tonight.

Laying on their backs under the stars in the forest clearing of a new world, faces still warm from the fire, mouths still sweet from marshmallows, Riku couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

Sora hummed softly next to him, their heads close together but their hands too far to touch.

"That one," Riku whispered, pointing straight up where Sora could follow the line of sight, "is called the paopu tree. The bright star in the center is a paopu fruit, but they only line up together like this every one hundred years."

He embellished on the spot, knowing Sora loved that kind of thing. He continued, "Legend says if you kiss someone under the starlight when they're aligned, it will be as if you shared a real paopu fruit. Because, you see, the stars will always know what you mean."

As Riku lowered his arm he heard a shuffling sound and a soft gasp and tilted his head back to see an upside-down picture of Sora. He was looking down at Riku with one of his huge grins.

"Riku! You remembered!"

Sora stood then and yanked Riku to his feet. The world tilted as it righted, the blood rushing to his head. He laughed.

"Sora! What?"

Sora's hands were on his face then as he dragged Riku's head down for a kiss. Riku suddenly wasn't objecting. The smacking, energetic kiss turned slow and sweet as Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and tucked him in close. When they finally parted, Sora's face was flushed and happy.

"There!" he declared. "Now we've finally shared one!"

Riku smirked, fondly, and ruffled Sora's hair.

"At last," he said, dryly, "our destinies will be entwined. A unique occurrence in our extremely normal lives."

Sora stuck his tongue out as he grabbed Riku's hand.

"It can't hurt! Anyway, get the fire going again, Riku, I need more s'mores!"

Riku huffed but let Sora drag him away toward the coals. And as they cuddled in the warmth of the renewed blaze a while later, full and content, above them a particularly bright star shone a little brighter.


End file.
